gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Emmanuel Drodd
Emmanuel "Manny" Drodd, known as "Ethyl" to some of his naysayers, is a renowned, seasoned, and established covertly ancient chemist and engineer who once served as a high-ranking court alchemist and arcanologist to the queen of Cielo before the realm's destruction at the hands of the Vṛścik‌‌‌a mage faction. Millennia later, he has become a wandering scientist and arcane practitioner, exploring uninhabited and uncharted lands across Aquila alongside his lover in search of occult intelligence. It is also believed that the pair kept numerous underdeveloped societies from destruction by external forces throughout the centuries. As a consequence, he is at the center of many tales and myths of varying credibility. He is a caucasian man of above average height with hazel eyes and dark brown hair, sporting a royal alchemist's garb. Personality and traits Strangers, acquiantances, and friends of Manny Drodd could all agree on one fundamental aspect of his personality: his infallible thirst for knowledge. However, most opinions diverge from there. To those outside his circle, he was frequently seen as arrogant, mediocre, and somewhat callous. However, most of his close friends would describe him as a brilliant, if sometimes overconfident young man with an undying passion for helping others and furthering the cause of science and education worldwide. His somewhat reclusive and invulnerable demeanor can best be attributed to his roots in the Furnic Straits, the rough and rugged oceanic expanse that lay west of Aphelion, notable mostly for housing warring pirate factions, mercenaries, smugglers, and violent terrorists and cultists. Forced to survive in an isolated thalassocracy in which a ruthless government and a disregard for life were the norm, he formed a shell whose vestiges remain with him to date. Regardless, he shows to most strangers a basic amiability. He has a notable disregard and even dislike toward authority, but fights for the wellbeing of others regardless. Despite his strong belief in himself, he is far from scornful of others, and in fact respects and admires others' own passions and work. He is drawn particularly to creative and artistic minds who combine vision with tireless work to impact the world, and is elated to work with these kinds. On the flip side, he detests those who exude confidence with no real substance and show that attitude in their treatment of others. While he prefers working alone, he is a capable and supportive team member, raising others' morale with a visible sympathy and a stake in his friends' wellbeing. Skills and equipment *'Strength': 6/20 *'Dexterity': 7/20 *'Constitution': 6/20 *'Intelligence': 19/20 *'Wisdom': 16/20 *'Charisma': 6/20 *'Class': Battle Chemist, Engineer *'Alignment': Chaotic Good *'Weapons': Dagger, Potion pack *'Armor': None, clothing, protective coat Manny Drodd is a unique fighter in that he eschews physical ability not for magical power, but for an unmatched ability to turn the health and physical stabilities of his allies and opponents alike to his advantage. Throughout his career, he extensively studied biology and chemistry, and implements his knowledge in battle through a great collection of potions and arcane brews that wildly turn the tides of battle when combined with good timing. As part of a team, he commonly remained behind his more sturdy allies, giving them a much-desired edge at just the right times. In light of his supportive capabilities, Manny works best with physically stronger and faster allies who could potentially lay waste to countless mobs given his destructive buffs. Apart from his unmatched talent in potion-making, he possessed minimal magic abilities; however, the greatest extent of these was manipulating terrain to form natural barriers against long-ranged attacks, and to generate vivid flora around himself. He neither understood nor wished to use any sort of destructive magicks. Notable offensive abilities. Ability Description Viral Brew Splash potion that houses a culture of acutely harmful pathogens. Causes two of the following: Slowness II, Poison II, Weakness II, or Nausea for 30 seconds each. Lowers all stats by 1. Chloroform Splash potion that contains a dazing, drowsiness-inducing powder that immediately sublimes upon contact with the atmosphere. Causes both Slowness II and Weakness for 1 minute. Dark Solution Splash potion containing mysterious black powder that immediately sublimes upon contact with air. Attracted to the moisture in human eyes; causes Blindness, Slowness, and Weakness for 45 seconds. Severely lowers perception and lowers dexterity by 5. Phosphorescence Splash potion containing an extremely pyrophoric mixture that combusts instantly upon contact with the atmosphere. Causes moderate instant damage before setting the target on fire for a random amount of time between 15 seconds and 1 minute. Lowers dexterity by 5. Ripper Brew Splash potion containing acutely invasive pathogens that silently invade the host's body. Causes Hunger II, Weakness II, Slowness, and Nausea for 45 seconds. Lowers all stats by 2 for the same time. Apart from his range of offensive debuffs, Manny also excelled at giving his teammates direct aid, restoring their health, curing them of ailments and hunger, and granting them powerful buffs whenever need be. This made him a particularly strong teammate when facing powerful, ruthless foes that called for more than raw physical strength. Notable defensive abilities. Ability Description Panacea Splash potion that houses a miraculous cure-all medicine. Heals health and hunger by 50% of their max and also eliminates all status ailments of rank II or I. Halves duration of other ranks up to V. Ineffective against wither. Energy Brew Splash potion that contains a potent stimulant. Grants two of the following: Speed II, Haste II, and Strength for 30 seconds. May hasten hunger consumption. Saturation Solution Splash potion containing a mysterious and fascinating gaseous culture that halts human metabolism upon contact with the skin or bloodstream. Eliminates hunger consumption for 2 minutes and cures all Hunger ailments of any magnitude. Invalidates golden apples. Raises strength, dexterity, and constitution by 1. Swift Foot, Strong Arm Splash potion containing a potent stimulant. Grants Speed, Strength, and Haste for 45 seconds. May hasten hunger consumption. Raises all stats by 1. Gigalixir (Limit Break) Miraculous and magically administered splash potion that completely restores health and hunger, while granting Absorption with a magnitude equal to half the target's HP. Eliminates all negative ailments up to rank III, halves duration of all others, with the notable exception of wither. Also grants Resistance II and Fire Resistance for 15 seconds, and Regeneration II for 20. Targets all teammates. Outside of chemical combat, Manny was also adept at using a dagger when an enemy wandered too close. Despite his lackluster dexterity, it could save his life in a pinch, buying a teammate enough time to come for a rescue. Manny's high wisdom and intelligence also made him strong against many forms of offensive magicks, such as artificial lightning and fire spells. However, he had a notable weakness to the darkest magicks and wither ailments, likely due to the unique discoveries made and powers earned during his journeys. Category:Minecraft Category:Fan Characters